(SOUL EATER:EPISODE:1 MAKA MEETS DAMON- SOULS RIVAL?)
by Onyxessence
Summary: Damon (A young boy from Chicago) went out one night thinking he was just going to do some harmless graffiti and run from the police. But what he didn't expect, was on this fateful night his life would change forever. For the better, or for worse?


(I never could've guessed in a thousand years that I could've met someone like her, that it would've happen on that night..)

I ran across the street to write my name on a power box, and the glow of the passing cars illuminated the ink as it dripped down the sides.

I glanced down at my watch and the time was 10:56.

"I better get home soon.." I sighed looking behind me.

I walked down the alley to avoid the public and remain inconspicuous, I also wrote my name on a few garbage cans to make up for lost time.

When I walked down the next street I looked at the moon and suddenly I heard a woman screaming, I stood in shock for a few seconds.

"What the hell could that be?.." I said to myself quietly, turning around slowly.

I realized that it was coming from the next block.

"Just my luck, it's 11 'O clock at night. I'm all alone, and there's some woman screaming on the street next to me.." I said to myself kicking rocks.

I looked at the opposite end of the road to see if anyone else was around.

"Crap, it seems there's never a cop when you actually need one." I said, and turned the corner to see what was happening.

Only to find one woman decapitated on one side of the road, and a 6 or 7 foot creature in the middle pinning down another with long blades sticking out it's arms pointing towards her throat.

I couldn't speak, I tried to turn around and run away but I belted out the words.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you drop that girl and pick on someone your own size!"

I clapped my hands over my mouth and he slowly turned his head, contorting and twitching.

" _Who dares speak, to me?_ " he growled, his voice very deep and demonic sounding.

" _A man? No. A boy.. Hardly a meal fit for a rat!_ "

He laughed as he raised his blades back to the womans throat.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a rat, when you're out here killing defenseless women."

His face turned from playful to stern in an instant.

" _Why you little insect, I'll cut out your tongue and kill you both!_ "

He dashed toward me, I heard the woman cry out as the blades exited her body.

I froze and closed my eyes. "This is it!" I said to myself.

Clenching my teeth awaiting my death. Whoosh- was all that I heard come next.

I seen my life flash before my eyes, and suddenly I felt this unbearably heavy weight on my chest and I couldn't breathe.. I opened my eyes to see that he was cut in half laying on top of me.

I pushed what was left of his body off of me and rushed to the other woman who was laying on the ground.

" _Thank you.._ " She faintly said reaching out to me, with tears in her eyes.

"Hold on okay? I can get you to a hospital!" I said as I knelt down trying to calm her down. Her hand dropped to ground and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Wake up! I can get you to the hospital!" I shouted furiously.

I looked up and seen a girl walking down the street wearing a plaid dress and black jacket holding something in her hand.

"Hey!" I shouted to her. "Stop. You gotta turn around and go home, there's been a murder!" I said running towards her. She looked at me confused, as if I was lost.

"Listen. You have to leave, something weird's going on around here." I said, escorting her down the street. "Stop!" She said brushing me off. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I was the one who saved you." She said to me smiling.

"What?" I said confused stopping. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Maka. It's nice to meet you." She replied holding her hand out.

"You know, that was a really brave thing you did for those people you didn't even know." She said with an honest expression. "I just didn't wan-"

"No it wasn't! That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen! You didn't even stand a chance against him. If we weren't there you both would've died!" A voice interrupted.

"What was that!" I jumped, looking cautiously in every direction.

"This isn't the time for any of your jokes.." She said angrily to the air.

"Wait.. So you're just going to take his side? This twerp should be thanking us!" Said a head that appeared out of the handle of the scythe.

"I'm not taking his side!" She said furiously, then she looked at me with an embarrassed face. Then back at her scythe with an annoyed expression. "One second." She said to me calmly.

"I'm just saying it was brave of him t-" Suddenly, a blinding light caused me to shield my eyes, and when I uncovered them there was a boy with white hair and a head band standing next to her.

I stood in amazement as the boy examined the creatures body, it dissolved leaving nothing but a red orb.

"Tasty." He said licking his lips before devouring it whole.

"What the hell is going on!" I exclaimed.

"My name's Maka, and I'm a dea-" "And who is he?" I interrupted. "I'm sorry." She said smacking her hand on her forehead. "I should've mentioned.. That's my partner. His name's so-" "Where did he come from? And what did he just eat?" "Shut up for a second will ya?" The boy with white hair sneered.

"Excuse my partner.." Maka said laughing. "He thinks he's so cool." She said pushing him to the side. "Hey! I way cooler than this guy! Why are we even talking to him anyway?" He shouted waving his arms in the air.

She looked at me and smiled. " _Hmmph.._ " The boy grunted and turned away.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. Why don't you answer one of my questions?" She said walking towards me. " _..Shoot._ " I replied, awaiting her question.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. "Just answer the question.." The boy said.

He made fiery eye contact when I looked in his direction.

I shrugged and began to walk the opposite way, toward my apartment.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking, you brat!" The boy shouted at me.

I kept walking, putting my hood up. "Wait! You still didn't tell me your name!" She said trying to get my attention. "Why don't you tell me yours?" I shouted back walking with my hands in my pockets down the street. "I already told you my name!" She yelled, our voices bouncing backing and forth.

"Oh yeah.." I stopped and said to myself gazing off in the distance. I'm sorry, I forgot! I turned around to say to her, my voice echoing down the street.

"You better tell us your name, or I'll personally be the one asking the questio- "

"Maybe I'll tell you the next time we meet!" I interrupted.

"What if we never meet again!" She yelled to me.

I turned back around and kept walking.

"He didn't tell me his name.." I overheard her say, in a puzzled tone.

 _"What a jerk.."_ He scoffed.

"How's that for cool?" I said quietly to myself smirking.

I continued down the streets writing my name on mailboxes until I got to my block.

As I neared my apartment building I seen a figure standing at the end of the street, when I got closer the street lights revealed it was Maka.

"What're you following me home?" I asked walking towards her.

She glared at me then ran down the alley and disappeared into the darkness.

What the.. I thought to myself confused, entering the building.

I walked towards the elevator.

"Who was that guy? And what did he eat?" I said to myself pressing the elevator button. "Why did that girl save me?" I asked myself.

"What was her name?.. Maka.." I whispered to myself as the elevator buzzer rang.

 _"Maka.."_ My voice echoed throughout the elevator shaft.

 _ **(Dreamstate)**_

 _[That was a brave thing you did for those people you didn't even know..]_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


End file.
